SUEÑO
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: En un olvidado motel en medio del desierto, la necesidad de dormir hace que este en él, no me da confianza al lugar pero es entre estar allí aunque sea en una cama pequeña e incómoda o pasar la noche en el coche.


**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer y de su imaginación, mío solo es jugar un ratico con ellos.

**Summary: **En un olvidado motel en medio del desierto, la necesidad de dormir hace que este en él, no me da confianza al lugar pero es entre estar allí aunque sea en una cama pequeña e incómoda o pasar la noche en el coche.

**Personajes: **Wanda/Edward

**R:** T

**Genero:** Hurt/Comfort

**Nota:** Para el reto Crossover TW/Host en el Foro El Lobo la Oveja y el León.

* * *

Sueño** By** M. L. F. Elektragedia

*

**

Las noches no son placenteras cuando escucho a Melanie habar por horas para impedir que Morfeo me acune en su reino, pero no aguanto mas, los ojos se me cierran y mi cuerpo pide a gritos una cómoda cama para descansar cada uno de mis músculos.

Estando registrada en el motel a una orilla de la carretera, su aspecto es deprimente, las paredes tiene sus capas de pintura desvaídas por culpa del inclemente clima que azota esta parte del mundo, el color no se diferencia bien, esta entre el blanco perla, y toques amarillos como hilos de sangre corriendo por las paredes, la fachada del lugar es aterradora, pero me conformo con eso, en este desierto es el único lugar donde podre descansar a lo sumo un par de horas.

Dentro de la habitación, el papel tapiz, no difiere mucho a lo que encontré en la fachada, esta raido, con manchas de humedad en ella, si estuviera de ánimo, lograría sacar algunas figuras con los parches de humedad en ello, pero mi cuerpo, necesita un descanso, todo a mi alrededor, es deprimente, por más que no desee morirme se que lo hare, pronto, si continuo mi caminata en el desierto, no he podido abastecerme de provisiones, en la tienda de la estación de gasolina no tuve la suficiente confianza en retirar mas botellas de agua, pero tendré que intentarlo otra vez mañana.

La noche es oscura y por las ventanas solo entra el resplandor de no he logrado conciliar el sueño, la cama, no es lo que deseaba, pero como iba a encontrar una cama de dos plazas en el desierto, aun me conformo en estar en esta cama tan estrecha y ver el parpadear de la luz que se filtra por la hendidura inferior de la puerta que da al pasillo, ni cuerpo empieza a estremecerse, los bellos se me erizan, tengo la sensación de no estar lo suficientemente segura en este lugar, creo que me encontraran.

Siento algo frio recorriendo mis ojos, pómulos, nariz, como si quisiera memorizar mis rasgos, salgo de mi sueño, al abrir mis ojos, encuentro al hombre más perfecto que cualquier mujer quisiera en su vida, me quedo mirándolo fijamente, no aparto la vista de su cara, perfecta, es lo único que tengo para describir sus masculinas facciones.

Recorre lentamente cada espacio de mi rostro, y se concentra en mis labios, los delinea suavemente, sin prisa, disfrutando cada unas de las texturas de mis labios quemados por el sol, cada una de las hendiduras donde no llego la suficiente lubricación, quedo impresionada por la amabilidad que toman sus facciones al notar lo secos que estos se encuentran, despacio, muy despacio se acerca a mi, cuando puedo ver el color de sus pupilas mas deseo que se acerce a mi rostro, nunca había visto un color tan cálido en los ojos de alguna criatura, estos de color caramelo.

Cuando la distancia entre nuestras narices era mínima, observe su cabello, lo lleva desordenado, y de un color rojizo, o bronce, la distancia entre los dos se termina, posa delicadamente sus labios en los míos, y los mueve, le respondo automáticamente, el gesto, la verdad sé que esto es un beso, Melanie, me lo está gritando, pero no quiero parar, y no le prestó atención, cada una de mis terminaciones siente el beso, los movimientos son acompasados, no hay prisas, humedece mis labios con su saliva, es un poco dulce, frio de ello calma un poco el ardor de mis labios.

Me falta el aire, y poco a poco pierdo el sentido.

* * *

N.A: Creo que me demore pero no importa.

dejen Rw

~Sofy


End file.
